Adeline Entries
by Winterherox2Summervillan
Summary: How does the princess trapped in a tower pass her time? Adeline is no princess and she is not stuck in a tower, but she is trapped. She is a captive bride for the soon-to-be-mafia-Boss. This is a glance into her life behind locked doors. All through journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

The woman stalks a path on the floor, throwing her arms out in barely contained anger. As she continues in her-self-made path, cursing under her breath, in her anger her ankle twists and the woman falls.

The fiery haired female lay stunned.

Her eyes flicker to the desk in her room's corner. Frustrated and with no outlet the woman crawls to the desk and dug into its only compartment.

The small, delicate young women grips a pen with a white knuckled hand. The other hand opens a freshly bought journal. The girl, tensed in anger, begins to write.


	2. Chapter 2

_March 11_ _th_ _._

 _I have been named Adeline. I will not give any surname. I am the youngest of three older sisters._

 _I have been confined to my room to keep me from interfering with that man's decision._


	3. Chapter 3

_March 12_ _th_ _._

 _My mother was once a vocal teacher with the dream of becoming more. She married a young man at a young age with the promised of nothing. He would disappear and reappear at odd intervals and never give any explanations as to why. Mother became tired of it soon after my ninth year._

 _I still remember Mother demanding their separation. Then there were towering men in black flooding our home and Mother screaming nonsense as a group dragged her from the house. My sisters crying as men tangled fists in their hair, and gripped their arms and legs before dragging them out as well._

 _I was the last to leave our home. I was young and shocked just as I was scared, and I had not moved. I was dragged out, bound, and shoved in a sack. I have not seen Mother since then. My sisters had been separated from me. I do not see them at all now._

 _I am still locked within my room._

 _I am scared._


	4. Chapter 4

_March 14_ _th_ _._

 _Today, on the anniversary of that day, I have been promised to the next Boss of my Father's crime syndicate Family._

 _I am angry. Furious._


	5. Chapter 5

_April 25_ _th_ _._

 _Today I will finally start fighting back._


	6. Chapter 6

_May 8_ _th_ _._

 _My future groom is a handsome idiot. He believes me to be a willing bride. Ha! We met at dinner today -an unscheduled visit so that he could meet his "lovely red haired bride" in person._

 _I spit in his face._

 _Now, I am confined to my room._


	7. Chapter 7

_May 13_ _th_ _._

 _It is very hard to avoid a man that desires attention. Just today that man demanded that I allow him to court me._

 _I agreed only to shut him up._


	8. Chapter 8

_June 16_ _th_ _._

 _He brought me flowers today._

 _It was amazingly satisfying to watch his face fall when my allergies started to act up._


	9. Chapter 9

_July 25_ _th_ _._

 _Even though I have spurned all advances made by my Groom I am still being prepared for a wife's duties. Today my instructor decided to educate me on child bearing as I will "One day birth and raise the next generation!" as my instructor so happily informed me._

 _I however hate children. Their sticky hands are disgusting. They puke, cry, and expel waste without warning. And they must be watched at all times. Not including the actual birthing process and developmental stages leading to it._

 _I do not want children and I told my instructor such. For the rest of the day she had me attend as a nurse and help care for the children within the mansion._

 _I feel betrayed._


	10. Chapter 10

_August 15_ _th_ _._

 _The man I call father came for a visit today._

 _He asked that I control myself and start acting like a proper wife._

 _I asked about Mother._

 _He refused to remain a second longer._


	11. Chapter 11

Robert could not believe no one told him his wife (soon to be anyway) was a faint risk. That seems like something that should come up in conversation. A little heads up would have been great to have before he left, and at least if he had known he wouldn't have been so terrified when a maid had notified him of why _exactly_ he could not find his Wife!

He felt horrible. What kind of husband leaves his wife when she is in such a delicate state?

Him apparently.

Something is _wrong_ with this. If Adeline was involved the situation seemed to fall to the worst possibility. No matter what type of situation it was, and this incident only further proved that he had no luck with Adeline.

Every time he had tried to woo Adeline he failed. Every time he tried to talk she ignored him. Every single time, no matter what the plan was it never ended in his favor. So, what did he do now? His last desperate attempt - hoping distance would allow her to think fondly of him – which has only increased his own stress levels, not to mention left him with little other options _other_ than begging. Was there any other option left to take?

The doctor was quite literally no help. Robert actually could not tell if this Doctor is being incompetent or Adeline is sick with no cure, and has been for a long time. _Why is this man here if he is no help in finding a solution?_ The man just kept finding something else to talk about!

The hair on the back of his neck stood to attention and a shiver raced down his spine. A malicious stare was being directed toward him.

Robert slowly extracted his attention and made to turn. He could feel familiar eyes watching him, and it would not do to pressure her so soon after awakening.

Their eyes connected.

Ice blue eyes glared out from a heart shaped face veiled behind a red curl. Even when she was trying to kill him with a glare she was beautiful. "How are you feeling?" he asked. If only caring was the key to her heart. Adeline's eyes flickered and her lips tightened into a line, for a moment he thought she was going to exclaim it was all an act and he was stupid for falling for it, but she sighed faintly and leaned back into her pillows shutting her eyes to the world. She was pale and ragged looking. As fragile as glass lying in that giant bed of hers.

"You might not have noticed, but I am trying to recover and now is not the time for your senseless badgering." Her voice was hoarse and little more than a whisper, but that took none of the menace from her half open eyes. The ice leaked into her voice as she spoke freezing Robert and sending a clear warning.

He floundered for a response.

"I-I want to be a part of your life," Robert winced at his stutter. "Is that so horrible to you?"

The young woman breathed in deeply, "It is."

He wanted to scream right then and there. He wanted to just lay down and cry 'why me?' but mostly he really wished she had taken a moment before speaking and sounded a little less sure of herself when she did. He allowed a hollow laugh to escape.

"Ahem!" Robert startled and turned with deadly accuracy, his gun pressed directly to the side of the speakers head. Steely grey eyes met panicked hazel. The Doctor screamed. "Ah! Sorry Sir, you startled me!" Robert laughed sheepishly removing the barrel of the gun from the man's head, but not taking it out of sight.

"Doctor, would you step out for a moment and allow us to speak in private?" the doctor looked more than eager for an escape.

Robert watched the man go. Only after hearing the click of the door did he relax his stance again. That was sloppy of him, forgetting himself and allowing a nonfamily member to overhear such things. The gun was returned to the holster under his jacket.

The grey eyed man turned back to his hopefully, future bride. He ignored her tense figure. "Give me a chance. Please." She stared at him for a full minute without blinking.

"Why should I?" she asked and he felt tiny in her gaze. He had not given her much reason for chances he supposed. Badgering her for attention. Buying her gifts that she did not like and had no uses for. Giving her flowers that trapped her in bedrest for a week due to allergies. Not to mention the many proclamations of love that could come at any time and are most definitely not far in between making his words appear less genuine. But he had worked so hard for the Family to agree to a marriage with Adeline, to try less than his hardest for her favor left a bad, sour taste he did not like.

"Please. One more. That is all I ask for." He might start begging if this did not work.

Adeline was quiet for a long time. She never looked away from him as she thought. Softly, resigned she answered simply, "One more, then you must call off the engagement if you fail again." A harsh blow but if this plan failed he would have nothing else to give her. He nodded in agreement. "What will it be next then? Enlighten me." Robert almost cracked a smile at her dead tone, but held it back. Here goes step one.

"What do you want? What can I do for you, so that I can be something other than your personal plague?" This was it. If she answered and answered honestly he just might be able to do this. If not… well, it would be over then.

"A window."

Her words come so quick and so loud at first he thinks he imagined them. "What?" he asks not really expecting an explanation.

"I would like a window. If you have not noticed take a look around. There is no window in this room." He's gaping like an idiot but he just cannot seem to stop. He had not expected this, in fact he had expected silence like an impenetrable wall. Not, well not an actual answer. What is not mentioned is that this room has been her only room since being moved into the mansion.

Robert takes a moment to remain the idiot and just bask in the surprise, then he's up making plans. He's pacing across the floor and asking about window shapes, types of glass, the possibilities of a balcony, what way she wants the window to swing when she opens it, how many windows she wants, and so much more.

"You're an idiot," she huffs "it is only a window stop being so excited." She tells him, but she is listening and that is more than she has ever done for him before. Robert leaves eager to get started after a gentleman's kiss to Adeline's hand in farewell.

He never noticed Adeline had sounded perfectly healthy and wide awake near the end of their talk.


	12. Chapter 12

_August 30_ _th_ _._

 _I fainted again recently. It was not the worst of spells, luckily._

 _However, since my fainting spell I have been put under constant watch. It is rather tiring._

 _The doctor explained I was perfectly health despite fainting, as usual. So, it is not causing me any lasting harm. I do not see what all the fuss is about._

 _I have asked him for a window._


	13. Chapter 13

_September 11_ _th_ _._

 _It was a surprise._

 _Today all the servants that had been shadowing me disappeared. It was so gradual I hardly noticed!_

 _I was drinking the last of my tea when Robert joined me. He said the contractors were being difficult about the window and he needed me to look over their plans. Of course I agreed and followed him when he spoke of the meeting._

 _I did notice that we were moving farther into the mansion but I thought nothing of it. Then he was leading me into a – to my surprise – a bedroom. And even more surprising, all of my possessions were present inside._

 _Apparently the construction workers did actually have an objection to putting a hole in several walls, so Robert found me a new wing. In the bed room there are many large windows that overlooked the mansion's gardens, and in the sitting room there is a large enough balcony to have dinner parties on._

 _It was quite an unexpected, but pleasant surprise._


	14. Chapter 14

_September 18_ _th_ _._

 _Ever since moving into my new wing of the mansion I have attempted to have a more amiable attitude. Toward Robert anyway._

 _It is difficult._

 _He has become increasingly attached. The day after the move he came by my room and requested my company during breakfast. I did agree hoping to show my thanks for his surprise and now I get the grown man clinging to me like a child begging for attention. I thought before he was terrible but I have been proven wrong. Before he was a minor annoyance. Now he is a problem that attacks with surprise hugs when I walk around corners._

 _He failed to mention my new room is now in the same wing as his before I accepted it._

 _As soon as I found out about the arrangements I did try to avoid him. Robert easily put a stop to that by sleeping outside my door. He is a very persistent suiter._


	15. Chapter 15

_October 1_ _st_ _._

 _Dress fitting has started. I Suppose I have given the Family hope in our match and now they are acting on it. I have taken measures into delaying the preparations but they do not last long._

 _I am running out of time and reasons for delay. Robert is acting more persistent as well. He has taken an active part in my lessons. Lately, he has done more of the teaching than my professors._

 _I do not know what to do._


	16. Chapter 16

_October 9_ _th_ _._

 _All preparation for the wedding has stopped, and I am very thankful for it._

 _An invitation has been sent from the Vongola Family. We are expected to be present for their up and coming party this December._

 _The Boss and his date is of course the guests, which means I must be prepared for the festivities as soon as possible. I am told Vongola has many traditions, just as they are extremely different from any other, so I must be prepared before appearing._

 _If only the wedding could be stopped by something more permanent._


	17. Chapter 17

_November 7_ _th_ _._

 _The Vongola are strange. With traditions like snowball fights, mountains of death, and birthday gift point systems I can hardly imagine what they do on an ordinary day._

 _They do sound exciting, and if it was not required of all the guests to participate I would actually be looking forward to going. As it is though, I will be in a dress with heels and forced to participate in a fight to the death out in the cold snow, with more people than I care to count that know how to kill me with less than an arm full of snowballs, and with no allies besides Robert in an unallied family territory._

 _The fight will be my downfall. A bit of a letdown actually, if I was going to die I always thought it would be on the other end of a gun, but never a snowball._ _At least Robert will avenge me._


	18. Chapter 18

_November 12_ _th_ _._

 _As Robert's fiancée I am being prepared for many fields of education. Mathematics, language arts, foreign languages, politics, etc. Dancing and etiquette is of course among them._

 _With most of my matrimonial lessons being canceled dancing has taken the lead._

 _Vongola will be expecting guests to dance at their party after all. Robert never misses the chance to be my partner. We have been practicing the waltz often enough that I have gained blisters._

 _I have even found Robert humming to the tune of the waltz._


	19. Chapter 19

_November 13_ _th_ _._

 _I have been given a strange mission by Robert._

 _He informed me that our Family was an ally to an Old Italian Famiglia, a Famiglia that was betrayed by the Vongola._

 _Robert – the soon to be head of the Family – has been slowly introduced to that Famiglia and its newest generations. Apparently, our Family was on such close terms to infact that we continue to serve them._

 _We have been the eyes and ears of the Simon Famiglia for generations. As the soon to be wife of Robert, the soon to be Boss, I must closely observe and interact with the Vongola then prepare a report._

 _We are spies. And we are spying on a terrible foe that will show no forgiveness._

 _My death may still come from a smoking gun._


	20. Chapter 20

_December 24th._

Between the ink-stained pages of Adeline's recent journal entry is a pressed rose the color of dried blood.

Robert forced his grip on the journal to relax, he didn't want to leave evidence of his snooping after all.

 _The Vongola party was a strange experience._

 _There is simply no other word to describe meeting them or taking part in their festivities._

 _The feast was extravagant, and the building a fortress. I wish more could be described but as outsiders my movements were restricted._

 _The service was excellent if a bit too accustomed to the chaos. I was greeted at the entrance by a very handsome fellow offering roses. I believe Robert was a bit jealous. He was fussy all day afterwards demanding my attention. It was almost cute._

 _The snowball fight was terrifying. More playful warfare than game. I was out within the first second. We lost terribly along with everyone else so now we "pay up."_

 _My report is not yet written._


	21. Chapter 21

Robert remained frozen with his hand raised to knock.

Perhaps, a suitor calling on his lady friend in the dead of night was not very thought out on his part. In his defense he was a bit worried. Or ecstatic maybe? Well, the right word was somewhere in-between there; after all, Adeline had finally given him a complement! Well, not really and certainly not in person, but almost…? She did use _cute_ to describe him if only briefly… BUT it is more than the downright hatred from before.

The hand raised abruptly slammed against its target. The young suitor jumped at the sound, giving his hand a betrayed look as his complexion turned white.

His fiancée rather likes her sleep. She is not known for a forgiving nature either. Which was why he had been standing out in the hall for a few hours debating the risk of her wrath. Sure her temper was what had attracted him at first – the way her cheeks tinted a soft pink, the way her thin lips would curl into a snarl showing off her pearl white teeth, and her apple red hair curled naturally around her face as her pretty blue eyes ignited in fury – but to have that temper actually _aimed_ toward himself was **not** attractive.

The quiet after his knock was completely unexpected, and did nothing to preserve what little of the courage Robert had left. Standing before the door - flight instincts ready to send him speeding down the hall – the young man began to regret many of his life choices.

The door opens without warning and Robert clamps down on the shrill noise trying to leave his mouth.

"Oh. Robert. It's a bit late for a visit." The red-haired beauty revealed only one eye as she glared through the doors thin opening. As expected she was not happy, but then again she hardly ever is. Robert smiled nervously while his mind raced for a reason to disturb Adeline's rest that she herself would accept. Just wanting to be see her would get him nothing but contempt. Trying to prolong answering the unasked question Robert forced a laugh as if he had the most amazing story to share.

Adeline's one eye contemplated him frostily for a moment more before disappearing. The door once again locking him out - Robert now felt rather insulted and speechless for an entirely different reason, he thought they had made it past the point of slamming doors. Even so, the young leader released his stress gratefully now that the door was closed.

With a start Robert watched as his fiancée's door handle turned and utterly mystified as the door opened slightly allowing Adeline out into the hall in all her fragile glory. Her simple white night gown only made the color of her hair stand out like a shock and the cool blue of her eyes seem ghost like. It was a startling image in the way it made her seem otherworldly and tragic.

The young man had once seen this same woman bring a man to tears with a stare and a few clipped words, not only that but he had seen her pitch a priceless vase at her father's head. Without any warning! He had seen the many faces Adeline used, but he had never seen her so openly sad, so disconnected, so… dispassionate.

Without a thought he placed a hand to her cheek tracing under one eye. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes flickered and his hand was pushed away violently. "You woke me in the middle of the night! That is what is wrong! And I thought you might actually have a reason too!" she gave a little "hmph!" with her nose in the air as she tried to stare him down.

Robert laughed at the sight because the snooty Adeline he could deal with (the vision from before was but a trick of the light he reasoned) and since she was wake and not _really_ angry. "Adeline! My love!" he cried in a stage whisper watching as the mentioned love began to growl. "I wanted only to see you, but now that I have I must ask that you accompany me on a stroll in the nearest park." He invited knowing that she never turns down a trip outside. She so seldom gets the chance to just walk anywhere outside the mafia's playing grounds.

As he knew she would the lady faltered, debated, and tiredly relented. "Fine." She snapped, "Allow me a moment to get dressed." She turned viciously opening her bedroom door but pausing before crossing the wide open barrier. Her head tilted to peer at him over one slim shoulder. "Am I really your love?" she asked her gaze analyzing.

Robert said nothing only gazed softly at her.

She studied him then snorted. "Idiot." She stated disappearing into the darkness of her room.


	22. Chapter 22

_February 4_ _th_ _._

 _I have been spending more time with Robert as of late. He is not necessarily bad company to keep, but he is an incredible idiot._


	23. Chapter 23

_March 19_ _th_ _._

 _I was told today that Robert and I would marry in the month of August. Robert was notably ecstatic. I was livid, but of course I was also ignored. I made quite a fuss getting their attention._

 _If Robert had not decided he wanted to celebrate I most certainly would have been locked up in my room again._


	24. Chapter 24

_June 22_ _nd_ _._

 _I was not consulted in the planning or even consulted in choosing the dress. Irritably enough it fit perfectly during the fitting._

 _I_ _looked terribly different._


	25. Chapter 25

The old Boss and his advisers decided on the sunny day of August third for the wedding. The date caused quite a frenzy in the mansion and the last few months flew by in a whirlwind of planning. The setting was decided and the guests invited. It had turned out relatively well.

Even Adeline made little fuss, she did of course, but she also did not stall for time like she once did when it was but an engagement.

The rich colors of red silk ribbons, the golden candles glowing in the dim light, and the black almost dead roses decorating the room was a sight to see. Beautifully perfect, but for Robert only as soon as Adeline appeared swathed in a glowing peach. She had refused her father's arm as expected but continued marching toward him and his heart melted. When the engagement began she would have ran in a situation like this – she would have never taken a single step toward this marriage in March but instead of being dragged forward she was marching forward her head held high. She was glaring as if he killed her puppy sure, but he was ignoring that. Robert held her gaze despite the glare continuing to smile.

It was when he held out his hand to hold hers that he saw the same expression he had saw that night not so long ago. A flicker of emotion in Adeline that he was only able to get a glimpse of before she blinked and it disappeared, but it gave him hope. Oh, how that flicker of sincere emotion gave him _so much_ hope. His grip on her hand tightened and his smile turned into a goofy grin. The red headed bride's glare softened to an annoyed scowl.

Then everything went wrong.

Except for a slow few all at once the guests stood. Robert's marriage to Adeline came to a halt before it could begin as a war broke out.

Robert had grabbed Adeline and ran.

Now they sat hiding in one of the restrooms. Robert kept an arm curled protectively around Adeline. So far she had been unresponsive, but they _have_ to move soon. The noise of gun shots and screams of rage were starting to die down and there was no telling when the attackers would start searching for survivors. The grip on his gun tightened as he watched the door from the stall. Who are they? And why did they decide to attack?

Adeline shifted and he allowed a short glance at the motion. When he did not move she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her cheek on his shoulder. His surprise at the action had him tensing further before he forced himself to relax. "You have been surprisingly kind to me." she breathed. The words were spoken softly so that no one else could hear, but they sent a chill down his spine all the same.

Slowly her hands rubbed a soothing trail down his back. "Thank you." She whispered.

And then there was a pain so sharp at the center of his back that when it twisted and dug deeper he screeched pushing Adeline away. With the push Adeline hit the other side of the stall and Robert toppled backwards crying out at the pain it caused.

"I thought you might notice but I suppose I worried needlessly." Her voice sounded as calm and angry as usual, but the words took much longer than necessary to understand. Robert forced his eyes to open to _see_. Adeline was ghastly pale and her wide blue eyes unfocused as she clutched a long thin strip of metal that flared with an otherworldly green. "I am glad. I was right in thinking you to be stupid after all." Green fire. Crackling like Lightning. _Green_ _flames._

Robert groped for words, for an answer, but all that came was a fumbling of words. "Wah-" he had thought he knew her. Did she not grow to care for him as her journal suggested? What did she do to him?

As if reading his thoughts she huffed in annoyance the words looking strange when combined with her expression, "And you call yourself a Leader." Her unfocused gaze turned to him almost pitying as she continued. "I fed you a journal of lies as I sold you out to Vongola. They were not pleased to hear that you're Family acted as spies. When I informed them of this they happily decided to tear it apart." She shuddered in a way that might have been an attempt at a shrug. "They have yet to find the Simon Family."

Robert grit his teeth and tried to sit up or twist but his lower body remained unresponsive. As if an afterthought she spoke in way one would speak of the weather, "I just used lightening flames to stab a thick metal needle into your spine. You remember the rose it came in correct?" He didn't.

The door to the restroom opened silently and if not for the oppressive intent saturating the air Robert would have remained oblivious. It was an effort to turn but he did and wished he had not. In the doorway stood a man wearing a fedora and as their eyes met he smirked. Lightless black eyes met his and Robert felt trapped under the gaze. "Finished?" he called in greeting. Adeline did not speak and Robert lacked the will to move his gaze to see how she would respond to the attention of this man with eyes like an abyss.

The man turned causing Robert to gasp for air at the freedom. "It appears you used my present." The man chuckled. Robert turned keeping the two in his sight as best as his broken body would allow. He had allowed Adeline an opening to attack he would not give either of them another.

Adeline nodded meekly in a way that could be mistaken as deference if her eyes had not been pointed in a glare. "You will take me to my sister now, correct?" The man let out a soft questioning noise at her tone -and if Robert was perceiving right- a bit amused.

"Yes, yes. Now come along." He said and turned to leave. The Traitor hesitated but followed him chancing a single glance at him still lying paralyzed on the bathroom floor. The stranger with eyes like the abyss must have given her courage, because in her glance Robert could no longer see her regret or her fear. Only her cold determination remained. And as she followed the man out all she offered her ex-fiancé - the man who was willing to spend a life time catering to her every whim - was the same glare she had offered when he introduced himself all those months ago.


	26. Final Page

When the handful of survivors found themselves able to actually pick themselves up from the floor they were mystified. What mafia member plans and enacts an ambush and leaves victims alive to talk about it?

Well, the question was answered when the Famiglia was visited by the Vindice the next day after the new Don was declared to be in stable condition.

The new Right-hand was the first to reach the Don, and he used his time in listing the losses from the failed wedding. The list included, but was not limited to: all of the old heads of the Famiglia, a half of each of the allied parties that had been present for the occasion, major property damage to both the wedding sight as well as the mansions belonging to the Famiglia which had been burned to the ground, all of the servants and members inside were presumed dead, and Robert the new Don himself was a casualty as he had been diagnosed as partially paralyzed from a stab directly to the spine.

Then the Vindice stormed the room. There was three, and only one spoke. The spokesman spoke shortly in discordant sentences as if speaking was unusual for him. What he said amounted to "Vongola informed us of your selling of their secrets, and we reached an agreement." Then the underground law enforcer placed a diary in the Don's lap warned that the next infraction would be punished personally and disappeared in a black disk with his fellows.

It was Adeline's diary. Robert gingerly thumbed to the final page – the only page he had yet to see.

The last page in Adeline's journal was short, without a date, and only four words.

 _Today is my beginning._


	27. Authors note

Okay the Adeline Entries is now finished! YAY!

This authors note is mostly to say thank you for the favorites and the follows and an extra special thank you to my one reviewer lee! I wanted to say so earlier but the chapters are so short. Anyway...

Thank you! I appreciated knowing there was people reading and enjoying!

Now this was actually meant to be a prologue/prequel to The Flower of Dawn the story of Adeline's daughter, and since I find prequels coming after the original frustrating I just posted Adeline Entries first. I don't know if I will actually start posting it, but if I do I hope you try it!


End file.
